The present disclosure relates to the fabrication of a reticle to correct a critical dimension thereof.
In general, a process of fabricating a semiconductor device may include a plurality of unit processes including a thin-film deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process. The photolithography process can include an exposure process that is performed using an exposure system. The exposure system may include a reticle, in which metallic reticle patterns may be provided therein.